


It Was Perfect

by BoovPerson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Getting Together, Gift Giving, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoovPerson/pseuds/BoovPerson
Summary: Dean seemed to have a personal tooth fairy, except he got flowers instead of money and he got them when he was sad.





	It Was Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [DeanCas Writing Challenge](https://deancaswc.tumblr.com/) for the prompt _hydrangeas(joy)_

Dean was having a really shitty day. He had an early shift at Bobby’s shop. It seemed to be the day when everyone in the town had to have their car fixed, and a whole day of classes. All of his teachers thought this was the best day to give surprise tests. He was ready to crash and sleep for a whole day. After a brisk shower which made him feel cleaner and more relaxed he went to his room to find his bed occupied by a bouquet of pink flowers tied together with a ribbon. It looked like it was something that was made hastily but that didn’t make it any less beautiful. Was it his roommates Charlie, Benny, Garth. It could also have been Cas or Sam who put them there, he wondered. Sam would have gotten him roses because that would have been more embarrassing as a prank. This kind of gift was definitely something Garth would give; he was a weird sweetheart that way. It could also be from Cas since he worked in that flower shop, however Dean was too tired to try and deduce who left the flowers on his bed. He quickly, but carefully, put them in some water in the vase Charlie had gotten him when they moved in, because his room was “too straight” and went to bed with a smile on his face.

It had been a few weeks and Dean had all but forgotten about the flowers he was given, except he still kept the ribbon with which the flowers were tied, on his table. He came home from a whole day of classes, tutoring, and being a TA, exhausted and mentally spent, but he still had a few assignments to submit by the end of the week. He was in a foul mood, he went into his room his mood was instantly brightened by another bouquet of the same pink flowers tied together with a similar ribbon. It was like his mysterious gifter knew when he needed cheering up, which confirmed his initial suspicions that it could be either his roommates or his best friend who put them there. He decided to put off the assignments for a little longer to find out.

Dean picked up his flowers and walked into the living room where the whole gang was gathered, Charlie, her girlfriend Dorothy, Garth and his girlfriend Bess, Cas, Benny, Sam and his new “friend” Eileen were sitting around drinking beer and watching a movie and said, “Which of you guys left these flowers in my room?” he interrupted, “I’m not mad. I’m just asking” Charlie, Benny and Sam looked surprised at him and the flowers in his hand, so they were ruled out. Garth raised his hands in surrender, “Wasn’t me who left the hydrangeas, buddy”

Cas suddenly looked away for a moment and looked up which was slightly weird but not very out of character for him. Cas looked at Dean and shook his head when he looked at him questioningly. He turned his head to sweep the room again, a look of confusion on his face.

“This is the second time I’m getting flowers, if it’s not from any of you then who’s it from?” Dean said. That apparently made all their eyes light up, never a good sign.

“Should I be worried that our house isn’t safe?”

His question was met with dismissive sounds and Bess said, “Oh, Dean’s got a secret admirer”

At the same time, Charlie said “Just because we didn’t give you these flowers doesn’t mean one of us didn’t deliver it”

All of them seemed very interested in Dean’s new secret admirer, the movie forgotten in the background. Dean groaned remembering his assignments, thanking his lucky stars for an opportunity to get out of this impromptu interrogation, he left making his excuses.

As soon as the door to his room was safely closed behind him, Dean let out a sigh. He put the flowers carefully in water and sat down at his desk as his thoughts drifted, he hoped that he hid the pang of disappointment he felt when he found that Cas wasn’t the one who had sent him flowers. He couldn’t think about his friend like that, he couldn’t afford to ruin his friendship with Cas, not now, not ever. He wasn’t scared to admit he was in love with his best friend, at least to himself, and it wasn’t the fact that Cas was a guy, he was open about his bisexuality, and Cas liked guys and girls too, he called himself pansexual.

Cas deserved so much better than Dean. He was so smart and had so many plans, and ambitions. He shouldn’t have to be weighed down by Dean, with his morose thoughts and no ambition. A noise from outside brought him out of his thoughts. Groaning internally, he got to work.

Having bad days seemed to be a pattern with him, but he didn’t get any flowers, which probably added to his disappointment. Charlie, Garth and Benny managed to convince him that sulking in his room wasn’t going to help and got him to the coffee shop on campus. They had promised him that the gang was going to meet them there with the exception of Sam who was off doing some nerdy stuff. Everyone arrived slowly. Dean was listening and slowly sipping at his rapidly cooling coffee, his mind wandering to think about Cas and his glaring absence. “Hey, did Cas say he wasn’t coming?” Dean wondered aloud. As if summoned, his phone buzzed in his pocket, a text from Cas telling him to meet him outside. Dean made his way out of the coffee shop as fast as he could, leaning his coffee and friends behind with a wave. Dean crashed into a solid body that smelled of flowers just as he walked out the door. Looking up he saw that it was Cas who Dean had crashed into. Seeing his best friend made a smile appear on his face, “What was so urgent that you had to message me when you were right here?” he asked.

“I had to give you something” Cas said pulling out one of the bouquets from behind his back, “For you” They were the same bouquet of flowers, with the same kind of ribbon

“It was you? You told me you didn’t give me the flowers”

“I lied”

Dean was surprised but also curious, “I have one question. What kind of flowers are these?”

“They’re pink hydrangeas” Cas suddenly looked away blushing, “It signifies romance, heartfelt emotions, and love”

It was Dean’s turn to blush and look away “Does that mean, does it mean you love me?” he asked, expecting the worst but still hoping.

Cas let out a quiet laugh, “Wasn’t that obvious? I’ve been pining for you for so long” his smile suddenly faded, as he said, “I understand that you don’t love me back. But I couldn’t help myself with these flowers. I’ll learn to deal with my feelings, hopefully we can still remain friends” he said it in such a small voice Dean just wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and cuddle him.

“I think I’ve loved you since we were sixteen. I didn’t dare to hope that you would reciprocate those feelings though”

Instead of responding Cas pulled him close with his free hand and kissed him. They parted when they heard a whooping from the direction of the coffee shop. Turns out they had an audience, their friends were all cheering.

“You knew didn’t you?” Dean asked the group.

“The only person who didn’t know was you, you useless bi” Charlie said, looking smug. Dean could only laugh at that, with Cas wrapped up in his arms, he didn’t have any room for emotions other than love and happiness. He knew they had a lot to talk about by for now, this was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I love knowing y'all, comments water my crops.


End file.
